Me My Bestfriend and Us
by iloveeliandclare
Summary: better summary inside,, hope you enjoy. heres the short summary/ Eli and clare and best friends, but one of them falls for the other while the other one likes someone else who ends up hurting them. TRYING TO FIND IDEAS FOR A SEQUEL!
1. my mission is to

Degrassi fanfiction...

Summary:

Eli and Clare have been friends since they could remember, but when they reach the 9th grade Eli finds himself falling for Clare, the problem is Clare likes the new guy Skyler. When Skyler does something to Clare who will be their for her... Eli DUHHH but will he tell her his feelings for her or will he keep them locked up?

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Chapter 1...

Clare's P.O.V

I can't believe that I am starting the 9th grade in exactly 1 week! I am nervous but my best friend Eli tells me that I shouldn't be, since he says and I quote "You should have skipped grade nine, you got 90 to 98 % on all your work!". Eli and I have known eachother for 7 years. My parents and his parents invited them over or us over all the time since we wer'e practically neighboors. Since we wer'e the oldest out my sister and his brothers and sister we almost felt obligated to hang out. We've been almost inseperable since. With him around no one messes with me. He's so protective of me, a little more this year since were going to be around seniors.

After I got a makeover this summer with consisted of hair cut short with curly ringlets, laser eye surgery, so no more ugly glasses, and a new wardrobe so also no more nerdy uniform. The second Eli seen me his eyes popped out of his eye sockets and he started rambling " Wow Clare is that you? You looK...beautiful, not that you weren't before but now you dont have those glasses to hide those eyes and your long wavy hair to hide your face or you-" I cut him of by saying " Eli I know I wasn't pretty last year no need to ramble." I said. He blushed and looked away. " You were and always will be pretty." He said in a monotone voice. I blushed and looked away also. So back to the present, I just texted Eli to ask if he wanted to go to "The Dot" he agreed as usual.

**At the Dot...**

"Hey" I said as Eli started to sit down at he booth.

"Hey Blue Eyes" he said with the nickname he always calls me.

" Sooooo are you excited for highschool?" I asked.

"Meh not really I mean its only highschool, more work, exams, more drama. Atleast I will have my best friend at my side" he said with his famous smirk. I laughed while a blush crept onto my cheeks. Eli always seemed to make me blush, it's not caused I liked him or anything its because of how he says it. I had a crush on him 5 years ago that lasted 2 weeks but I was nine so I am deffinetly over it. I even told him that I had a crush on him and he just laughed and said he had one too that lasted 3 weeks when he was ten, so he probably forgot about those feelings by now.

"Ya I guess you are right, but hopefully we are in all the same classes because I will not be able to survive this year without you!" I said.

**Eli's P.O.V**

I could look into those beautiful blue orbs that she calls her eyes all day long. I can barely concentrate on what she is saying, her lips look way to tempting to kiss. I know you're probably wondering what kind of best friend thinks about these things about their best friend, well I have ever since she has gotten that makeover. To be honest the only thing that I would have cared about her getting "makeovered" was her eyes ( her laser eye surgery). I know that I should probably forget about all these feelings I have for her but it's just too hard.

I was going to tell her about my feelings if I feel that the feelings that I feel are mutual, that might take awhile. She had a crush on me when we were nine but she said it only lasted 2 weeks, so she must be over it, I hope not.

"And I could not live through the year without out you either Blue Eyes!" I said with my signature smirk. She blushes then laughs a little bit.

I seen her check her watch " I should get home, see you tomorrow?" "Of course you will bye" We hug goodbye and I start walking home.

This year I will make it my mission to make Clare Diana Edwards officialy mine.


	2. Meeting someone

**SO HERES CHAPTER 2 HOPE YOU ENJOY THE DRAMA WILL PROBABLY START IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...**

Summary:

Eli and Clare have been friends since they could remember, but when they reach the 9th grade Eli finds himself falling for Clare, the problem is Clare likes the new guy Skyler. When Skyler does something to Clare who will be their for her... Eli DUHHH but will he tell her his feelings for her or will he keep them locked up?

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**First day of school**

Eli's P.O.V

Last night I called Clare to ask what the plans are for getting to our new school, Degrassi Public Community High School. **(AN: I don't know if the sign in the front of the school says High School but whatever)** She told me that she would meet me at the corner of the street so we could walk together since Degrassi is only a 10 minute walk.

So here I am walking to the corner of the street to meet her. I see her walking, so I start walking up to her.

"Hey Clare! Good morning." I said while hugging her. She pulls away and I see her once crystal blue orbs, red and bloodshot. I start to get worried when tears form in her eyes.

" Can we just go to school please and talk at lunch, I don't want to talk about it. " She asked with pleading eyes. I wanted to kiss her tears away, but I restrained myself.

"Of course Blue Eyes, I am here for you 24/7 don't forget about that. I love you.. as a friend of course." Nice save Eli but its true I do love her with all my heart.

"I know Eli and I promise I'm going to tell you at lunch, I just need to forget about it for a few hours and focus, ok and love you too." She said, I swear my heart just skipped 10 beats when she said she loved me.

We hugged and continued to walk to school.

**At school...**

Still Eli's P.O.V

When we got to school we had to go get our schedule and our locker numbers. So we headed to the gym to go get them.

"Omg I really hope we have the same classes." She whined. I started to laugh then I said " You will be fine without me Blue Eyes, I'm going to be the one who needs to be in the same classes with you, I will be lost!" She started to laugh and walk to the gym. I followed her.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Clare's P.O.V

This morning was absolutely the worst until I met Eli. He always seems to brighten my day, no matter what happens.

I told him I was going to tell him what had happened at lunch 'cause he seemed so worried. 30 minutes until lunch. Turns out we have every class together except for Math witch sucks but whatever I will live.

I already made 2 friends in Math, Ali and K.C. I will admit K.C is very good looking actually very hot. He is such a gentleman and I think I might have a teeny tiny crush on him. When the bell rang he came up to me. "Hey Clare I was wondering do you want to eat lunch with me?" I smiled and blushed, unfortunetly I can't. "I would love to K.C but I am eating with my best friend tonight I needed to talk to him, but you can eat with us tomorrow if you want." I suggested. "That's ok and I will take you up on that offer, so tomorrow?" "Tomorrow." I smiled and kissed his cheek, then headed to the cafeteria when I bumped into someone. I looked up and there Eli was looking sad.

"Eli are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Oh what, ya I'm fine let's go eat."

I have a feeling that he's hidding something from me. Well I will find out soon enough.

* * *

**Soooo? i know it is short but that was all i could come up with today **

**soooo did you like it or not ?**


	3. comfort food, sleep over

****

Authors note: hey this is chapter 3 i dont know if this will be good but all i can do is hope! :P oh and i just realized that i said that clare falls for a guy named Skyler but Its now going to be K.C SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION IF I CAUSED ANY... well enjoy..

* * *

Summary:

Eli and Clare have been friends since they could remember, but when they reach the 9th grade Eli finds himself falling for Clare, the problem is Clare likes the new guy K.C. When K.C does something to Clare who will be their for her... Eli DUHHH but will he tell her his feelings for her or will he keep them locked up?

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Clare's P.O.V

"So Clare are you going to tell me why you were crying this morning?" Eli asked.

"Oh ya, that I forgot about that. But you know that my parents have been fighting lately?" he nodded so I continued "Well it's getting worse. I woke up this morning to screaming and plates being thrown, but when I went downstairs my mom was cry-ying and clutching her ch-e-ek, when I went to go see what was the mat-ter her ch-eek was all bruised. Its getting physical now Eli I HATE IT THERE!" By now I was sobbing and I realized that Eli was hugging me so tight I could barely breath but I didn't say anything.

"Hey it's ok Clare, shh, you can sleep at my house tonight, it's going to be ok. Come on were going to skip." He then wiped my remaining tears away with his thumb. I nodded and got up with him. I know you are probably saying, a girl and a guy sleeping at eachothers houses, that's wierd, but Eli and I are comfortable with eachother I usually sleep on his pull out couch in his room.

"Hey Eli, thanks, I know you probably don't want to hear me cry all day and you would rather meet some new friends on your first day of school." I said.

"No Clare I would rather stay with my best friend and let her cry all year instead of doing anything. I know you would do the same for me. Let's go get some comfort food hmmm... say ICE CREAM!" I smiled he always knew how to make me feel better.

"Ya I would like that." We hooked arms and then made our way to the ice cream parlor.

Eli's P.O.V

Poor Clare, she shouldn't have to deal with all that at home. So I'm going to try to make her at least the slightest bit better. So ice cream and movie marathon here we come!

" What kind of ice cream do you want Blue Eyes?" I don't really need to ask I know that she will say chocolate peanut butter chunck. Everytime she's sad she always gets that kind.

" Chocolate peanut butter crunch please." See told you.

"Can I have 1 chocolate mint bowl and 1 chocolate peanut butter bowl please."

"That will be 15 dollars please." I hand her the money and wait in line.

"Here is your ice cream." I walk over to Clare and hand her, her ice cream.

" You are a life saver Eli, you are the bestess friend anyone could ever have." She says while hugging me tightly.

"No problem Blue Eyes."

We look into eachothers eyes for a couple minutes. I start to lean in.

"Ummm Eli what are you doing?" She asks surprised.

"Oh im sorry Clare I just felt a little dizzy." I came up with an excuse.

"Oh ok, I thought that you were going to um like kiss me." she said nervously.

"Me kiss you, my best friend hm that's wierd, you must be delusional." I say trying to cover up my nervousness also.

" Ya that would be wierd, can we go to your house now. You have some of my clothes there still right?" She keeps some pajamas there incase she comes to my house last minute. " Ya a couple."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" She says giggling.

This is going to be a very long year.

* * *

_**sooooo you likeeee ? The next chapter will probably be posted tomorrow or tuesday cause I have homework to catch up on.**_

_**review if you liked it or if you are a true eclare fan lol i just want reviews! lol **_


	4. God I love her

heyy I AM SOOOO SORRY for updating so late ! I have a lot to do, homework, volleyball, volleyball pratices, soccer(i hate it :P) and science project...so i really hope that this will make up for it. if not then i dont know lol ..

ANYWAYSSS hope you enjoy...

chapter 4...

**Eli's P.O.V**

"Clare I'm just going to microwave some popcorn, pick a movie, but please no sappy romance movie!" I pleaded, I wanted her to pick a scary so that she will hold onto me for dear life.

When I go sit down I see the title of the movie appear on the screen. YESSSS a scary movie! The grudge, I love that movie and I am pretty sure that she will be in my arms in no time. I love girls and their fear of all things creepy.

" I am going to warn you Eli I am going to freak out at this movie so don't mind if I scream." She warned me.

"Well it will give you more reason to be closer to me eh?" I said suggestingly.

**Clare's P.O,V**

Wow is it just me or is Eli becoming really flirty this week? I am probably just seeing things.

"Haha ya whatever you say Eli." I say joking.

"Well are we going to watch it or not?" He asks.

"Ya' i press play.

**30 minutes into the movie...(AN: I DONT REMEMBER HOW MANY MINUTES INTO THE MOVIE THAT IT STARTS GETTING SCARY SOOO JUST GO ALONG WITH IT K OK)**

OH MY GOD! This movie is soo scary. I was practically sitting in Eli's lap. He didn't even jump or squirm, he was just smirking the whole time and glancing at me every couple seconds.

" Is it almost done?" I asked.

"Umm Clare there is like 1 hour left, so to awnser your question no it is not almost done. But we can turn it off though, it doesn't bother me."

"Are you sure, I don't want to be annoying, I am already sleeping over." She said.

"No Clare it is all good! Let's go eat. Pizza or pizza... I really want pizza for some reason." I laughed and said I would eat pizza too so he ordered it while I went to change into some comfortable clothes and then headed downstairs.

"It is going to be here in 30 minutes, what do you want to do until then?"

"We could... ummm I dont really know, but um can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course you can, go ahead."

"Well there is this guy at school, he is really sweet and kinda cute I don't know what to do?"

" Oh um well who is it?" He looked kind of dissapointed.

"K.C Guthrie, I know I haven't known him long but he just so nice and I really like him Eli." I really do like him but I don't want to rush into things because I have never had a boyfriend.

"Wow ummmm I think you should go for it. I seen him look at you and I can tell that he likes you."

**Eli's P.O.V.**

Kill me now! I can't believe Clare, my best friend and the girl I love, likes someone else, I swear my heart was just ripped into two and stomped on by Clare then burned.

I felt like crying but of course I wouldn't since the whole reason she is here is too be cheered up so I shook my head to try to "erase" all the feelings I have for Clare temporarely.

"Wow ummmm I think you should go for it. I seen him look at you and I can tell that he likes you."

I tried to put on a smile. Smiling at the moment is probably one of the hardest things that I had to do at the moment!

* * *

So the rest of the night consisted of chilling and watching T.V,we talked about anything and everything. Everytime I look into her eyes I think I fall for her even more. She is just perfect but if you would tell her that she would tell you that she is the furthest thing from perfect. Just because her parents aren't very good, well, parents and they treat her like shit doesn't meen she isn't perfect in my infact she is perfect in many peoples eyes she just doesn't want to except it. From her perfect curls in her perfect hair framing her perfect rosy cheeks, to her perfect beautiful blue eyes that make me melt everytime I see them. Okay okay I know I am turning into a huge sap but that is what she does to me I can't help it. But she just doesn't believe it when people say "Your'e perfect Clare." I thought.

"What? Did you just say that I am perfect?" Oh shit did I just say that out loud? Wow smooth Eli real smooth. Just stay cool.

" Um what no I think that you are hearing things Clare but yes Clare you are absolutely perfect." I said while smirking.

" Ha and the moon is square, Eli I am not perfect, not even close, see now your the perfect friend, you are the best friend a girl could ever have." She said while placing a peck ( kiss) on my cheek.

"Clare stop you are perfect end of story" I checked my watch and seen that it was 11:30 pm, before she could argue I suggested we went to my room to go sleep.

"Ya sure lets go."

She slept on my pull out couch and I slept in my bed.

* * *

I woke to the smell of pancakes. Clare must be cooking breakfast, she has always done that.

She is such an awesome friend, and no not only because she cooks me pancakes but because she listens to me, comforts me and would do absolutely anything for me and anyone else she cares for.

I walk downstairs to go eat some of the best pancakes that were ever cooked. Then I remembered what Clare told me last night and my mood changes from happy to mad in 1 minute. I can't believe she likes K.C and not to be full of myself or anything but I was way better looking then that Justin Bieber look-a-like **(AN: OK i needed to say this even though i love Sam Earle and do not like J.B i still see a resemblence.)** Well my day is now ruined.

"Yumm I smell...PANCAKES!" She laughs and puts 3 on my plate and 2 on hers.

" Thank you for this delicious breakfast Clare."

"It is the least I could do for you, you let me sleep here so I owed you." She smiles.

"You don't owe me anything, I was just being a good best friend is all."

"Well I have to go soon, my mom called me this morning asking to come home so we could talk. I know why and I am actually thankfull that they are finally getting a divorce. I will finally fall asleep without hearing them fight."

"Ya a divorce will probably be the best thing, and I am here whenever you need me okay?"

"Okay." She nodds her head and starts to eat her pancakes. She looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

God I love her.

* * *

**OK SOOOO? LIKE IT LOVE IT HATE IT **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**ITS WAS A TAD LONGER BUT I WAS WATCHING A WALK TO REMEMBER, STRAIGHTENING MY HAIR AND WRITTING THIS STORY SO I HAD TO MULTITASK. AND I REALLY NEED TO GO TO BED LOL.**

**SO I WILL UPDATE SOON HOPEFULLY BUT ME AND MY FRIEND ARE IN THE PROCESS OF WRITTING A NEW STORY WITH ELI AND CLARE OF COURSE i am a little obsessed with them.! soooo hope you liked this chapter!**


	5. So I Am Likeable

Yayyyyy chapter 5 up! well I dont have much to say soo...ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5

Clare's P.O.V

Eli is the best friend anyone could ever have. I completely forgot about my parents and their fighting. Well I left Eli's house at around noon and now I am just updating my fortnight fanfiction.

Beep beep….

I reach for my phone to read my text. It is probably Eli.

-Hey Clare it's K.C r u busy? Wanna hang out at the Dot in 20 minutes?

-No I'm not busy, meet u there!

-Ok see ya ;)

K.C wants to hang out with me EEEEEEEEPP! He probably just wants to be my friend I meen come on I am ugly, fat, and a dork no guy could like me.

I check my hair and grab my cell and a couple of dollars and head to the Dot.

Beep…beep

-Hey Clare, want to hang out? –Eli

-Sorry going to the Dot with K.C! call ya l8ter.

-k well, have fun…

I shut my phone and head into the Dot.

I look around and finally spot K.C waving me down at the back of the Dot. He is smiling like a crazy person; maybe he does like me back? Only time will tell. A small blush creeps onto my cheeks while I go to the booth.

"Hey Clare, thanks for coming to see me. What's up?" He asks.

"No problem I like hanging out with you. And nothing really I was just watching T.V when you texted me." He doesn't need to know that I write Fanfiction, he doesn't need another reason to think I'm a dork. **(AN: Ya I am a dork and im proud of it lol) **

"Cool well want to order?" He asks.

"Ya sure...PETER!" I get his attention. He looks around the Dot and when he sees me he comes over to take our order.

"Hey Clare! Who is this?" He gestures to K.C.

"Peter this is K.C, K.C this is Peter." They shake hands and Peter takes out his notepad and asks us what we want.

"Can I have a fry with a chocolate milkshake please." "I will have the DOT burger with a coke." K.C says.

Peter leaves to go place our order and K.C looks at me confused. He probably wants to know how I know Peter. He was my sister Darcy's boyfriend for about 2 years, then she decided to go to Kenya, Peter asks me about her often and I usually lie saying she misses him, but the truth is she is dating a guy she met in Kenya and they are pretty serious.

"How do you know him?" As I predicted.

"Long story short, he's my sisters ex."

"You have a sister?" So much for long story short eh?

"Ummm ya, she left for Kenya about 1 and a half ago." I said with a sad tone in my voice, I really miss her, I miss being able to tell her all my problems. Now I have to write letters to her or email her, it just isnt the same, you know?

"Oh I'm sorry." He looks down.

"It's ok I just miss her is all." I explain.

When I am done with that sentence Peter comes and gives us our food.

We ate for about 20 minutes then talked for what seems like years. K.C was just so easy to talk to I am really starting to like him.

"Well I better go, do you want to walk me home?" I ask. He smiles and nods.

We were walking for a good 5 minutes when I felt K.C's hand brush mine, feeling bold I took his and enterlaced our fingers. But I felt no spark at all, wierd? Weren't you supposed to feel a spark? Maybe not.

He walks me to my door and we hug goodbye.

As I open the door K.C took me by the elbow and turned me around then kissed me. But still no sparks as our lips met. Hmm I guess those sparks just didn't exist.

When I pull away I look at him and peck his lips once more before I go inside.

So I am likeable.

* * *

I know I know short but I need to type my other story that me and my friend on here wrote her name is blueno04 i think ? so i dont know when i will be updating this story soon or not?


	6. Her safety meens everything to me!

SOOOO ITS A SNOW DAY TODAY AND LIKE I PROMISED I UPDATED! At one point I had no Idea what to write sooo i really dont know if it is good hopefully though. I really like reviews and from my past reviews I love that you all like my story, I wont be continuing Meeting Sunshine so if someone wants to continue it for me then they have my permission just tell me and it is yours. but trust me this story i will be continuing i have over 1000 hits so ya... anyways Enjoy...!

* * *

**Clare's P.O.V **

I decided to email Darcy to tell her about my night, I didn't really want to tell Eli that we kissed because I think that it would be wierd. So I change into some shorts and a baggy t-shirt for pajamas then I go get my laptop and start to write my email.

_Hey Darcy I miss you so much, I would usually talk to Eli about this stuff but I wanted it from a girls percpective, so I was wondering there is this guy I like and we had a 'date' I guess but he walked me home and we held hands and kissed, but you know how a lot of girls say that they feel sparks but I didn't, did you feel them with Peter or Spinner? _

_Well I have to go love you a bunch and miss you so much...Write back please! 333333_

_-Clare_

After I am done writting the email I get up and brush my teeth and wash my face and go on read the rest of breaking dawn. As I am reading it I hear my phone buzz so I check it and it's from K.C I smile big and open it.

-_Had a lot of fun tonight maybe we can do it again? ;)_

_-Of course I would love to! ;) _

As I'm putting my phone down another buzz goes off, I assume it is K.C so I open it as quickly but I see that its from Eli.

_-Hey want to hang out tomorrow? _I texted him back saying I would.

-_Awesome meet me at the park at sayyy noonish tomorrow?_

_-Ya sure..._

I put my book and cellphone on top of my desk and went into a deep sleep.

**Eli's P.O.V**

BEEP BEEPP BEEP!

"Ughhh" I mutter as I roll to the side where my alarm clock is and slam my hand on the off button. It's Sunday and I forgot to turn my alarm off last night.

I check the time...10:30am I have an hour and a half to get ready to go meet Clare at the park.

I go get some clothes to wear and go straight to the shower.

Once I am done I get dressed and check my cell phone to see if I got any texts while I was in the shower.

_**1 new text message...**_

_-Hey Eli im sorry but I can't go to the park today I need to stay at church for awhile longer maybe tomorrow?_

_-Ya okay well have fun..._

I won't lie I am dissapointed but I will get over it. So I decide to go to the Dot for some lunch since it is almost noon.

**At the dot..**

I go sit at a table at the back, when Peter comes over and asks me what I want, I order a cheeseburger and a coke. I wait awhile when I see a girlish looking guy coming into the Dot sit alone I think I've seen him at school once or twice. So I decide to ask him to come and sit with me. I walk up to him and say. " Hey do you go to Degrassi?" "Um ya do I know you?" "No but I am Eli Goldsworthy I go to Degrassi, your'e in my english class right?" "Oh ya I know you and ya were in English together, hey you wanna sit down? I am Adam by the way" "Sure, so anyone ditch you today like I was?" "My brother ditched me to go out with his girlfriend of the week. Who ditched you?" "My best friend Clare Edwards she has to stay at ch-" As I say that I notice Clare with K.C entering the Dot. "Or not." Adam looks at where I am looking and asks."So that's Clare I'm guessing?" "Ya wow she could've told me she was going out with him instead of lying, be right back." I get up and go to the table where she is sitting.

"Nice to know you had fun at church Clare." I say, she turns around and a blush creeps onto her cheeks. "Eli I'm sorry I didn't want to ditch you, I will talk to you later ok?" Wow so she is pretty much asking me to leave now. "Don't count on it." I mutter then walk back to where Adam is. "You like her don't you I can see it." How the hell does he know? "Uhhh how do you know and dude I liked her for years now so it's close to being love." I confess.

"So why didn't you tell her sooner and trust me when I say their relationship won't last long, K.C can be a jack-ass sometimes." "How?" He becomes really possesive of girls and I heard that one time he even slapped his girlfriend because she was talking to some other guy. I went to school with him my whole life so if you want to keep Clae safe I would tell her this information." "Oh my god he SLAPPED HER! Ya tomorrow at lunch I will tell her. Thanks man, well I am going to go home now see ya at school?" I say getting up and taking some money out to pay. "Ya see ya!"

That little piece of shit, I swear to god if he EVER I mean ever harmes Clare emotionally or physically I will beat the living shit out of him! She does not deserve anything that he might do to her.

So I text Clare.

_-Hey Clare I really need to talk to you at lunch tomorrow.-Eli_

_-Whats wrong and I am sooo sorry about ditching you today so I will deffinetly talk to you at lunch.-Clare_

_-Something is really bad with K.C I just need to tell you tomorrow and I forgive you dont worry- Eli_

_-Ummm okay? See ya tomorrow.._

_-Ya._

I really hope she believes me because her safety means everything to me.

* * *

**crossing my fingers that this was a good chapter but anyways again whoever wants to continue Meeting Sunshine private message me and It is yours ok! REVIEW PLEASE! I accept any critism but please dont be too mean lol **


	7. My Own Little Secret

**CHAPTER 7 IS UP :D I AM KIND OF DOUBTING THIS CHAPTER BUT I WAS REALLY BORED SO DECIDED TO DO ANOTHER UPDATE TODAY!**

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY CALLED WHEN BLUE MEETS GREEN,,,, I WROTE IT WITH BLUENO4!**

**ANYWAYSS...ENJOY!~~~~~~~**

* * *

Chapter 7...

Clare's P.O.V

What could Eli possibly have to tell me about K.C that seems so bad? I really hope it isn't too bad because I am really starting to like him a lot and I am starting to think Eli is getting kind of jealous about me hanging out with K.C and not him. Since lunch is in about 5 minutes I am starting to get really nervous about what Eli is going to say.

BRINNNGGGGGG!

I rush out of my seat and take all my books and head off to my locker. Once I put my combination and put all my books into it I walk to the picnic table where Eli and I sit. When I see him I wave and go sit.

"So what did you need to tell me about K.C so importantly?" I asked curiously.

"Ok well before I tell you, I need you to know that I am not lying ok." I nod motioning for him to continue." Well I met this guy , Adam, he goes to this school and he knows K.C, he told me that one time when K.C had a girlfriend, he became like really possesive of her and when he caught her talking to another guy he started yelling at her and when he got really mad he slapped her. Clare I don't want you to become that girl." I seen sadness in his eyes. I couldn't believe that K.C had done that, I really don't think he did. It was probably just a rumor.

"Eli I understand your concern but I honestly don't think K.C would do that, it was probably just a rumor, K.C is so nice and I am starting to really like him."

"Clare you have to believe me! Ask Adam yourself! I would never lie to you. Clare I care way to much about you I don't want him to hurt you, but if you like him that much then do what you want. If he ever does anything to you just call me I will be there in no time ok?"

"Of course Eli but I don't think you have anything to worry about."

**Eli's P.O.V**

I knew she wouldn't believe me, but K.C does look like he is nice maybe he changed, never know. But as soon as I hear something out of the ordinary about him, shit will go down.

When we are done lunch we decide to hang out after school too catch up on some homework.

Brinnngggg!

We get up and go to our next class.

_**45 minutes later...**_

Remind me why I ever took Geographie. That was pure agony! As I round the corner I bump into someone. I look up and I see K.C glaring at me.

" Watch where your'e going next time goth freak!" I take it back he has probably not changed!

"Goth freak hn original! Should I call you dumb jock?" I said. He pushed me into the lockers and said "Ever call me that again and you'll regret." I push away and say "Threaten me again and I will tell the whole school about what you did to your last girlfriend! If you ever as so much lay a hand on Clare I swear to god I will-" "You'll what!" I didn't really know what I would do since Clare hated when I got into fights so that was out of the question.

"That's what I thought!" He stalks off. I have got to warn Clare I do NOT want her to get hurt.

I slam my hand into the locker angrily and decide to skip the rest of the day to cool off.

**Clare's P.O.V**

I wonder where Eli went to I can't find him. I seen him at lunch today but now he is now where to be found!

As I was putting my books into my locker I got a text:

_-Hey Clare left school didn't feel 2 good, call u l8ter. -Eli_

_-Ok well feel better- Clare _

_-Thx -Eli_

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see K.C infront of me.

"Hey Clare missed you today."

"You did, did you?"

"Ya and Clare I was wondering, since we already kissed and went on a date, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Really... sure I would love to be your girlfriend!" I say. He then pulls me towards him and kisses me forcefully.

"K.C that's enough." I say pushing his chest away. That was not a kiss I wanted to experience ever again.

"Sorry I am just so happy that you are my girlfriend!" I laugh and give him a peck on the cheek and head off to my next class.

I touch my lips and they kind of hurt, usually they feel bruised after a makeout session not a kiss that lasted five seconds! Hopefully that was only a one time kiss 'cause that certainly wasn't enjoyable. I am probably over exagerating the whole thing, maybe he was just really really happy that I was now his girlfriend. One thing is for sure I am NOT repeat NOT telling Eli because he will just blow it out of purportion.

It can be my own little secret.

* * *

**LIKE IT?LOVE IT? DON'T MIND IT? HATE IT? TELL ME IN A REVIEW JUST 2 CLICKS AWAY!**


	8. Authors note PLEASE READ!

Authors note!

I am SOOOO SORRY for this I know most of you hate these things and trust me I do to but I just wanted to say some things about my story Meeting sunshine... I really didnt want to discontinue it because I still get some reviews for it but I have no I deas left for this story so if you have some can you message me or if anyone wants to continue it they can just private message me and I will send it to you! But I would rather people give me Ideas cause I really like writting...

If you havent read Me My Best Friend and Us, and When Blue and Green Meet please go check them out! thank you!

P.S: If anyone has Ideas for one-shots that they would like to for me to write just message me! Thank you!

and sorry again for the authors note...


	9. My Own BIG Secret

Chapter 8.

**IMPORTANT READ AUTHORS NOTE! **

**Authors note****!: Ok so I know I dont do the disclaimer but honestly I will just do that at the end of my story cause if i owned degrassi I seriously would NOT be able to keep the upcoming episdoes a secret so ya... Well I like to update this story every other day...I am currently working on Chapter 2 of When Blue and Green Meet. And smophie13 (writer of Death, Depression and Romance) is also working on chapter 2,, she really liked the 3 reviews but come on guys she deserves like 10 the least. Did I mention her information about Degrassi is totally based off of how much I talk about the show and she hasn't watched more then 3 episodes so let's give her some credit! **

**Anyways Enjoy CHAPTER 8 ! **

**

* * *

**

Clare's P.O.V.

It has been a 3 week since K.C and I started dating and he has become a little wierd, he gets mad very fast, he HATED it when I spent too much time with Eli and not him, some of you may have noticed that I said HATED well that is because Eli kind of got into a little argument over K.C's overprotectiveness, Eli kept saying that the exact same thing had happened to K.C's ex from a couple of years ago. I told him time and time again that it was a rumor! Yes K.C has become a little over-protective and he did kiss me forcefully that one time but it's not a big deal.

But I really miss hanging out with Eli. My parents have been fighting a lot this year and Eli would always comfort me but K.C just brushes it off like it is no big deal. It's probably because I talk about it so much and he is getting annoyed, but he shouldn't be, Eli was never my boyfriend and he never seemed annoyed or mad that I told him about my parents.

With a lot of debating in my head, I finally come to the conclusion that I will ask him to come over to my house so that I can apoligize for being a bad friend, I still don't believe that K.C did that to that girl.

I send him a text: _-Hey Eli I miss hangin out wit u can u come over? plz :) -Clare_

I only had to wait 1 minutes to recieve a reply.

_-Ya sure I will be their at 7 k? -Eli_

_-Perfect see ya l8ter._

_-Bye_

I shut my phone and put it back on my dresser and go downstairs to clean up the living room. When it`s clean I go upstairs to get my book so I can pass the time. It`s only 6pm so I have a lot of time.

I start to get into my book when the phone rings. I pick up and my mom tells me that she will be back at around 2 am because she is helping out at church longer. That`s complete bull and she knows it, she is probably cheating on my dad once again. She may be able to fool dad but she most deffinetly cannot fool me.

I check the time and notice that it is 6:55pm, I go put my book away and head back downstairs. When the clock was at 7pm exact their was a knock at the door. I smile and almost sprint to open the door. I open it and give Eli a huge bear hug. I missed hugging him soooooooooo much.

"Omg I missed you!"

"Then why didn't you call me? Jeez I couldn't handle one more day without you, I thought we were best friends?" He joke but serious at the same time. I wasn't going to tell Eli that K.C told me to stop hanging out with him so much.

"Oh um I don't know but all that matters is that you are here now! So let's go pop in a movie and talk ok?." I suggest.

"Deffinetly but we are not watching your type of movies." He said.

"But wer'e not going to watch horror either, so how about comedy. Sayyy... Just Go With It."

"Ya sure." I put the movie in and decide to go pop some popcorn.

When we watched the movie, we talked the whole time, barely watching it actually.

After the movie we decided to head off to the Dot for a late night snack.

We grabbed a jacket and I took my cellphone and 10 dollars.

I opened the door to find K.C standing there. At first he had a smile then it faded into a full on glare at Eli. It actually kind of scared me.

"Hey K.C what are you doing here?" I asked nervously since I know he will get mad seeing as I am hanging out with Eli. But I don't really care the most that he will do is yell at me that I care about Eli more then him. But he usually forgets about him the nect day.

"I _was _coming to see my girlfriend but looks like she is CHEATING ON ME with goth freak!" Wait what he thinks that I am cheating on him, with Eli!

"K.C I am most deffinetly not cheating on you, I am hanging out with him, I haven't talked to him in weeks!" I yell back. Eli pulls my elbow and whispers. "Calm down Clare I will talk to you later ok?" "NO YOU ARE STAYING!" He puts his hands up in defence.

"NO HE IS LEAVING! YOU AND ME HAVE TO HAVE A LITTLE TALK!" I nod in defeat and tell Eli that I will call him later.

He closes the door behind him and their was a moment of silence between K.C and I.

A couple minutes late K.C starts yelling at me and I get startled.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM!" he screams in my face. I start to get really scared so I back up a little bit, but I end up hitting the wall.

"AWNSER ME CLARE! WHY WAS HE HERE!"

"be-because I wan-te-ted to talk to him." I manage to spit out.

"Well I hope you had fun, because that will be the LAST time you EVER talk to him, you hear me?" That was it, I can't handle him.

"I SHOULD ME ALLOWED TO TALK TO WHOEVER I WANT! YOU DO NOT OWN ME." I yelled back now furious.

"What did you just say?" He walks closer to me. So close I could feel his breath on my face.

"You heard me." I say with a little bit less confindence.

* * *

After that everything was a blur, I suddenly felt pain shoot through my whole body. Soon after everything went black.

I woke up with pain throughout my body. I tried to get up but the pain was unbearable. I started to get tears in my eyes. Suddenly I remembered exactly what had happened to cause this pain.

Eli coming over, K.C at my doorstep, K.C yelling at me, at then telling me I could not be friends with Eli, then everything went black. Eli was right! K.C caused me this pain. I started to cry softly.

After having my little breakdown I manage to get up and make it to the bathroom. Once I got there I pulled my shirt up to look at my stomach. I gasp at the girl in the mirror who has bruises across her stomach.

I decide not to tell Eli about this incident or anyone else for that matter. It will probably just get K.C really mad and he will do this again.

Now it will be my own BIG secret.

**

* * *

**

See what I did there? Well I sorta hate K.C now.

**Soo I have an Idea for the next chapter and a little hint it will include someone's EX it could be anyone's could be Eli's, Clares or maybe even K.C's you'll have to find out when I post it. **

**And read chapter 2 of Death, Depression and Romance. Posting it right now !**

**REVIEWS ARE MY BESTESS FRIEND! and they make me smile :D I KNOW 22 MAY NOT SEEM A LOT BUT IT IS TO ME, BUT LETS SAY 30, NOW THAT WOULD MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST EVA! **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**OK soooo dont hate me but this chapter might suck I have some writers block so dont hate please Hopefully the next chapter will be better! crossing my fingers...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

Ever since Clare and K.C started dating Clare has become very distant with Eli and I. I am starting to get really worried, K.C's ex girlfriend was abused pretty bad by him. Clare is starting to show some signs of the same thing that Sophia went through. Sophia being his ex.

Sophia and I were almost the exact same as Clare and Eli, we were best friends our whole life, but once we got to our new school, she met K.C, they liked eachother almost right away, I wasn't jealous or anything because unlike Eli I only like her as a best friend/sister.

Eli tried telling Clare about what happened to Sophia, but she didn't believe him, she wouldn't believe. Eli is starting to get really fustrated and worried. I'm sure probably wants to beat the living shit out of him.

So I decided to call someone up and try to convince Clare to believe Eli and I.

Ya that's right I am going to call Sophia. We haven't talked in awhile, she moved to montreal so I was only going to ask her to call Clare and talk to her about what K.C had done.

I go get my phone and dial her number.

Dringggg,,,,,,,,,,Dringgg,,,,,,,,Dringgg

_"Hello?" "Is this Sophia?" "Ya who is this?" "Adam!"_

_"ADAM! OH MY GOD I MISS YOU SO MUCH! How have you been?"_

_"Ok but I really need to ask you a favor." _

_"Of course what's the matter?" _

_"Um, well I have a friend her name is Clare and she is sort of dating K.C Guthrie, but she won't believe me when I her what he had done to you. I was wondering if you could possibly call her, her best friend Eli is really worried about her and I am too."_

_"Of course I can Adam, but I really want to talk to her face to face. Do you still lve at the same place?"_

_"Sophia I don't want to you to come if your safety is in danger."_

_"I will stay at your house and you can ask her to go visit you."_

_"Ok when are you going to come?" _

_"This weekend, I will tell my parents but I'm sure they will let me."_

_"Ok I can't wait see you this weekend!" _

_"Bye"_

Wow I can't believe she is coming here! I missed her so much. Hopefully she can convince Clare that K.C is a women abuser unless he already hurt her and she is keeping it a secret.

I am going to tell Eli that Sophia is coming. He will be really happy about this.

After I talked to Eli, I decided to go to room and catch up on homework.

**Eli's P.O.V**

I was just on IM, talking to some friends from middle school the ones who decided not to come to Degrassi, when my phone started to buzz.

_-MEET ME AT THE DOT IN 10 ITS IMPORTANT! -ADAM_

_-UMM okay?_

I started to head downstairs when my mom asked me "Where are you going?"

"Oh um Adam wants to meet up at the Dot, I will be home in about 1 hour, bye." I walk to the Dot since I live 5 minutes away walking distance.

Once I got there I spotted him at the window seat. I sit beside and I imideatly ask him: "What's so important that I needed to come here such short notice?"

"I got some good news, I think." He says. "You think?" I ask.

"Well you know how I told you about K.C's ex, well her and I were like bestfriends like you Clare, and well Clare won't believe that K.C abused his ex, well I got her to come here and talk to Clare. She is coming this weekend soo in 2 days. We CANNOT! I repeat cannot tell Clare that she is coming because I plan on inviting her over and introduce eachother, then Sophia will tell her what he did to her."

"THAT'S GENIUS!" Who knew Adam could be this smart!

"Ya well I have my moments." He pops his collar acting like he's the shit. I laugh and hit him in the shoulder.

We talked the rest of the time. When I was done my lunch that I had ordered I payed for it then said goodbye to Adam.

As I was walking past the park I heard someone crying and weeping, it sounded like it was coming from a girl. I decide to go check who it is.

When I reach the sobbing girl I sit down beside her and ask. "Hey what's wrong?"

"None of your damn -"She stops mid-sentence when she looks at me I realize that the girl that's crying is my best friend Clare. One second she is crying the next she has a death grip on me like if she lets go I will magically dissapear.

"Hey Blue Eyes what's the matter." I ask with worry in my voice.

"Um...My parents are fighting a lot and they are getting a divorce." She says. But I can easily see through her lie.

"You are lying I know it, Clare whats really the matter, you can tell me, I am your best friend."

"You were right! K.C is horrible! He hit me and I blacked out but I can't break up with him Eli! He is the only guy that will ever like me or care for me! OH NO ! He is going to KILL ME if he finds out I told you! I have to go, don't call me, just leave me alone. It isn't your fault I just don't want yu to get hurt."

She runs away in tears. I just sit there completely confused. She just admitted that K.C was beating her and then just blew up saying all those things! Ugh why must girls be so confusing.

Hopefully when Sophia comes, she can realize that what K.C does to her should not have to happen and she will break up with him.

Anger boils when I think of K.C hitting MY CLARE. I can only hope he doesn't beat her before Sophia gets here.

K.C better watch his back if I ever come close to him.

* * *

**sooooo was i wrong or right, was it horrible or good please review either way! reviews inspire me to write more and FAVORITE THIS STORY IF YOU LOVE IT !**


	11. Meeting The Past

HEY READERS... SO THIS CHAPTER WILL BE ENTIRELY CLARE'S P.O.V i haven't done much of her so ya. And I THINK I MIGHT DISCONTINUE "WHEN BLUE AND GREEN MEET" i havent gotten a lot of reviews or hits. I didnt really like it anyways but i certainly love this story so if you do to review, follow, favorite this story. And if you like all my other story favorite and follow me.!

**I HAVE TWITTER! (kalie_p1997)... follow! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Clare's P.O.V**

I can't believe I told Eli that K.C hits me! I am probably the dumbest girl on earth. K.C will probably beat the living shit out of me if he finds out I told Eli. Maybe I am just overreacting, maybe it was only a one time thing. He might've had a really bad day. _Denial! Your in denial!_ The voice in the back of my head kept on saying. I shook my head pretending that it would magically stop. But it didn't of course. It just kept on telling me and telling that what K.C did to me was eventually going to happen again.

Now Eli probably hates me now, I told him to leave me alone and to never talk to me again, he was only trying to help, but I can't get him involve, the only thing that will come out of it would be me getting hurt more and Eli most likely dead. I might be exagerating that a tad but I still do NOT want Eli involved. Nothing good can come out of it. Right?

It has been 2 days since I let the whole K.C thing slip out and I still haven't iknowlegde him. I feel really bad and I miss him. I used to wave at him and look at him when K.C told me not to hang out with him but now I don't do any of that. I try my hardest not to even think about him, which you can see, I'm failing miserably.

On the upside to this though K.C hasn't hurt me. Well atleast not physically, he has said some really hurtful things to me these past two days, like calling me a whore for looking at some guys or talking to them, a bitch when I talked back and sometimes he says I ruin his life. Sometimes, no scratch that All The Time I wonder why he wants me to be his girlfriend. If I ruin his life why should he want me to stay around him! It's just so confusing!

To clear my mind I decide to go take a shower. I turn the water on the highest it could go, at first it burns like hell then it starts to loosen my tense muscles. Once I am done I get out of the shower and look into the mirror. I gasp when I see the huge blue spot on my rib. I haven't seen that one yet. I inspect it and find more on my side. I let a few tears fall and decide that I need sleep.

I change into some sweats and a big sweater and snuggle up in my bed, instantly falling asleep. I go into dreamland.

_**

* * *

**_

DREAMLAND...

_I was dancing with Eli. We danced for a long time when I was pulled away from him, then I couldn't see anything all I felt was someone kicking me and punching me repeatedly. I could feel myself letting go. I opened my eyes for a brief second and seen Eli laying on the floor unconcious, I seen blood pooling around me and him. I was now sobbing and trying my hardest to move but I was too weak, I could barely keep my breathing normal. Then I couldn't breath anymore and finally slipped away._

* * *

I woke in a cold sweat and tears flowing from my eyes. I couldn't stop them from falling, I didn't see the guy who killed me in my dream but I knew exactly who it was. K.C. Now I am starting to get dreams of him beating me to death! I look at my alarm clock 4:13am well can't sleep now may aswell watch some T.V.

I turn it on and put the volume down to 15 so that my parents won't hear it, and turn the chanel to my favorite show Pretty Little Liars. I couldn't imagine my best friend dying and getting text messages from a person prettending to be him or her. I then start to think, what if I died would anyone care like Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna for Alison? My parents hardly ever talk to me anymore, I'm assuming Eli hates me now, and K.C would probably be the one who killed me or he would laugh that I am dead.

I know that being this depressed isn't healthy but I can't stop the thoughts that are coming to mind. As I am thinking about all this, I slowly drift off into a deep sleep, only to be awoken a couple hours later by a beeping sound. I look at my alarm clock once again and see that it is around noon. I awnser my phone and the voice that awnsers seems familiar.

"Hey is this Clare." The strange boy asks me.

"Yes who is this?" "Adam Torres, hey I know we don't only talked a couple of times but I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today?"

"Oh hi Adam and of course I would like to hang out with you today I need to get out of this house." "Ok see you in a few." He tells me his address and I get ready and head off to his house.

When I get there I ring the doorbell and he awnsers and tells me to go sit on the couch. When I do I am greeted my an unfamiliar girl. She walks up to me and holds out her hand.

"Hi I'm Sophia."

* * *

**I KNOW IKNOW not a good cliffhanger but I wanted to finish this chapter...**

**REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY! OR NIGHT SINCE I JUST WROTE THIS XD**


	12. Sophia's Advice

**Hi i REALLY like this chapter. Some of you K.C haters will like me this chapter. So enjoy...!**

* * *

Clare's P.O.V

"Hi I'm Sophia." The girl introduced herself as.

"Hello, I'm Clare, not to be rude but do I know you?" I ask curiously.

"Um well not really you may have heard of me but I know you. You are K.C's current girlfriend right?" She asked. But the tone in her voice changed when when she had mentioned K.C, it was a hateful tone.

"Ya, how do you know that." Realization suddenly hit me, that was probably the girl Eli told me about, the one that used to date K.C but broke up with him because he had hit her. I wanted to hear the whole story so I acted as if I knew nothing at all.

"Adam told me. We were best friends since kindergarden, we were almost inseperable almost like you and Eli, but when it came time to go to middle school everything changed. I met K.C, we started to like eachother and eventually we had started to date. I really thought he liked me until he started to tell me that I could no longer be friends with Adam, of course I protested but that only made him even more mad, he got so mad that he started to hit me and kick me until I finally blacked out. After that he didn't hit me, he acted as if it had never happened, but the abuse didn't stop it only stopped phyically not mentaly. He would bring me down everytime I was the slightest bit happy, so one day I finally decided to do something about it I broke up with him for good, good thing my parents had to move anyways or else I would probably not be here right now, I would be the one still getting mentally and physically abused by that monster. So Clare please, not only just for you but for your friends around you please dont put up with him anymore." She was crying and I started to get tears of my own rowling down my cheeks.

" I will try my best. Thank you so much Sophia!" I hugged her and she whispered a 'your welcome' into my ear.

_**Meanwhile.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**_

**Eli's P.O.V**

I wanted to go to the park to clear my mind of all these thoughts, so I started walking. As I was walking I seen K.C walking out of an alley. In an instant anger surged through my body in a blink of an eye. I ran up to him and before he could say anything I punched him square in the stomach, he doubled over and held his stomach, then I kneed him where no man wants to be kneed.

"What the hell man! What was that for!" He screamed at me. I laughed and said. "If you _**EVER**_ lay a hand on Clare again I will personally make your life a living hell." I spat back.

"Hn... Well I can do whatever the HELL I want last time I checked she was my girlfriend **NOT **yours!"

"She won't be for long." I said nonchalantly. I started walking back home thinking there was no point in going to the park anymore.

**Clare's P.O.V **

I went home after Sophia and I had a long talk about everything. We exchanged phone numbers and emails to keep in touch.

I was watching Gossip Girl for a good 45 minutes, when there was someone knocking at the door violently. I rushed to go get, when I opened it fear and anger coursed throughout my body. K.C. He was holding his stomach his eyes looked pained. "Explain to me WHY Eli just jumped me!" Confidence over came me and the words that I said was really regretted. "YOU DESERVED IT! IT HURTS EH? Finally got the taste of your own medicine!" My hand flew to cover my mouth. His eyes widened and filled with anger and hatred. I was starting to get scared so I backed up two steps. In one swift move he reached for my arm pulled me towards him and slapped me hard across the face. In the corner of eye I could see a couple running towards me. K.C was pulled off of me and someone hugged me, I looked up and seen that it was Cece, Eli's mom. Bullfrog had K.C backed up against a tree so that he couldn't move.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" I shake my head and tears start to roll down my cheeks. I tell her that he has hurt me worse and she hugs me even tighter with tears appearing into her eyes aswell. Cece and Bullfrog were like my second set of parents, they were always there for me.

We hugged for awhile and I started to hear sirens from a distance, someone must of have callen the police.

**Eli's P.O.V **

I was walking home when I seen 2 police cars speeding to the direction of Clare's house, curious, I walked to her house making sure it wasn't where the police were heading to.

Unfortunetly that's where they were, I started sprinting there and seen my dad there talking to the police, I went inside and seen my mom and Clare hugging and crying. Oh no.

"Clare? Are you okay? What happened!" She looks up at me for a moment and runs right to me and hugs me. She starts to sob into my shoulder and I hug her so tightly that I am probably cutting off her circulation. "Yo-u wweeree rig ght Elii K.C h hit me e!"

"He is going to jail. He can't hurt you anymore. Calm down lets go to your room so you can get some rest." I suggest. She nods and I put my arm around her waist to keep her steady.

She slips under her blankets. I sit down on the end of her bed and wait until she falls asleep.

"Eli? Can you stay here tonight please? I don't want to stay here alone. Please." She pleaded. I couldn't say no.

"Of course Clare I am here whenever you need me okay?" She nods and I go downstairs to tell my parents that I am staying here. They allow me to.

I go upstairs and take off my jacket and slip into her bed. She sighs and snuggles into my chest.

"Eli I was so scared, I am so sorry that I didn't believe you, your'e the bestess friend ever known on this planet." I don't like her calling me her best friend I would like her calling her me the best boyfriend on this planet but I won't think of that until she is 100% okay.

"Ditto. Now go to sleep you are probably exhausted." She giggles and then her eyelids start to close and a couple minutes after she is sleeping like a rock. I soon fall asleep also.

This was one heck of a day I must say.

* * *

**REVIEW! FAVORITE THIS STORY AND PUT IT ON ALERT! IF YOU WANT TO GET UPDATES PLEASEEEE**


	13. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE!

HEYY I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY FOR ANOTHER ONE OF THESE BUT I WILL **NOT **BE POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR AWHILE, I MAY HAVE BROKEN MY FOOT SO IM NOT REALLY THINKING ABOUT THE STORY RIGHT NOW...BUTTTTT...ON THE BRIGHT SIDE **DEGRASSI TOMORROW :D OMG I CAN'T WAIT.!**

**AGAIN I AM **_**SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**_


	14. No One Deserves You!

Ok soo i broke my foot...that's why i didn't update, i also had a huge science project to do. But hopefully this will make up for the late update!

* * *

Clare's P.O.V

I woke up with someone's arm around my waist. I started to panic, not knowing who was in my bed, laying next to ME. I turned around slowly trying not to wake him. Relief washed over me but was suddenly replaced with confusion when I seen that it was Eli. Then I remembered why he was here. K.C was here yelling at me, I got mad, he slapped me, Cece and Bullfrog helped me, Eli came over, I asked him to stay over. A lot of drama in one day, I must say.

I took a look at the my alarm clock. It was only 6 am arghhh! So I rolled onto my stomach and in an instant sleep took over.

_**FOUR HOURS LATER...**_

I hears feet shuffling from a distance. I figured it was Eli leaving. But I never heard a door closed, only the fire alarm ringing. Panicking I rushed dowstairs to find Eli trying to reach the off button. I guess the toast he was toasting burnt 'cause I seen two black pieces of toast. I started to laugh and but didn't realize that the alarm was now off. Eli turned around and looked down in embaressment.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up!" He joked.

"How did you manage to burn toast so badly that they look like to flat pieces of coal?" I say between laughs.

"I don't know actually, I put them in and then decided to watch T.V-" "Wait what you watched T.V good thinking genius." I laugh.

"Ya I will admit that was pretty stupid." I nod.

"How about I make some pancakes?" I smile and he nods and asks. "Want me to help?" I guess he seen the look on my face quickly changed his mind "Or I can just go take a shower."

"You know where the bathroom is." He nods and goes to take a shower.

I decide on making chocolate chip pancakes, since they are mine and Eli's favorite.

**Eli's P.O.V**

I came out of the bathroom and I was suddenly hit with a scent of chocolate chip pancakes. I huge grin spread on my face, yummm , she knows me so well. That makes me fall for her even more. I **have **to put those feelings aside for a month or so, well as long as Clare needs to forget about about that scum bag K.C.

I go to kitchen to indulge in some of the best pancakes ever. I see Clare stacking 5 onto the plate im guessing is mine and two on hers. I sat down and thank her.

She said "Your welcome. So what are we going to do today?"

"How about we go to the park. We haven't been there in awhile. Last time I went there I seen K.C so I didn't really get to enjoy my time there." I smirked but I was still mad about the whole thing. What kind of monster hits a girl especially sweet inoccent Clare. She is so thoughfull, generous, beautiful, nice, pretty, did I mention THE most beautiful human being that I have ever layed eyes on. I was getting mad thinking about **ANYONE **laying a hand on her.

"Eli when are leaving? Are you okay? ELI!" I turned my head to see her all dressed and ready to go. Was I really thinking about K.C and Clare for that long?

"Sorry what? I wasn't paying attention."

"I said...When are we leaving?" She asked.

" Now, but can we walk to my house first I need to change. My mom probably wants to see how you are doing."

"Sure I need to thank her and Bullfrog again."

**

* * *

**

AT ELI'S HOUSE...

* * *

Clare's P.O.V

Cece and I were talking when she said something that surprised me.

"Eli really cares about you, you know? He was a wreck when he found out that K.C had hurt you. We were talking for awhile on the phone when you were asleep and he was so sad and angry at K.C and that you had not told him that he was hurting you." She said sadly.

"I am so sorry Cece, I was afraid that it would make things worst. I care about Eli so much, probably more than he cares about me. I felt so sorry for him when Julia cheated on him with Fitz, remember I would sleep at your house almost every night trying to comfort him."

"Yeah I remember, but I can assure you that Eli cares as much as you care about him dear." She said.

We both hear footsteps going down the stairs. I turn around and see Eli putting his leather jacket on.

"Ready?" I asks.

"Yeah lets go!" I get up and walk to the door. Eli and I start walking to the park. I hook our arms together, he looks at me and smiles. Yes I just said a smile NOT a smirk. I smile back at him and continue to walk towards the park.

When we get to the park we both walk to a random tree. Eli sits infront of the tree, and I lay down with my leg crossed on top of the other.

**Eli's P.O.V**

I was looking at Clare in awe. Her eyes were so beautiful in the sun. Her hair was so perfectly curled. I honestly think that I love her, it sucks though! I am trying _so _hard not to tell her that, I don't deserve her, frankly no one does. But I would treat her like she is a princess.

My thoughts were interrupted when Clare asked me a question.

"Eli do you ever think about Julia?" She asked.

"Honestly no I don't. I still can't believe that she cheated on me with my own cousin but I can't change the past. Why?"

"Because you never talk about her. And Eli Julia never deserved you. You are the nicest most thoughtful person that anyone could ever have as a best friend." She said in the most serious tone.

"I could say the same for you. K.C never deserved you, honestly I don't think any guy could ever deserve you." I said looking away.

"Eli I am not that special, I am Saint Clare, the nerd, deffinetly not beautiful. Every guy could do better. So it's more like I don't deserve them not that they don't deserve me." Clare said in a sad tone.

"Why would you think that Clare! You are most deffinetly not a nerd. And you are probably the most beautiful girl that I have ever layed eyes on, and it makes me angry to think that you aren't beautiful. Don't say that about yourself." I said. I looked back at Clare and seen her sitting up, with a huge smile on her face and a couple tears in her eyes, one of the rolled down her cheek.

"Eli you really think I am that beautiful?" I nod. She gets up and starts walking towards me, she sits down next to me and pulls me into a very tight hug.

"I really do think that Clare." I said.

"Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"I can think of one guy that deserves me." She whispers into my ear.

"And who might that be?" I asked curiously.

"You."

* * *

**SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**

**review pleaseeeee!**


	15. The End Sequel?

OK SOOO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD... i know this is **EXTREMELY **short but I have no idea how to end this story. So this is the last chapter. Do you want me to do a sequel? please review and don't hate me because its so short.

* * *

**Eli's P.O.V**

"You." Clare said. I pulled away from our hug and looked into her eyes for aa brief moment.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Eli you treat me like I'm the only one you care about, you have always been there for me. Eli what I'm trying to say is that you are the only guy that is good for me. Every other guy only cares about themselves, their reputation, but you don't. Your'e different from any other guy that I've ever met. I really like you Eli, but I don't want our friendship to be jeoperdized if we don't work out." She said with sadness at the end.

"Clare I really like you too. Let's make a deal. If we don't work out, even though I'm sure we will, we will still be friends no matter how hard it is, because I couldn't live without you." I suggest. I really think Clare and I are meant to be together. We are in it for the long run.

"Deal." She smiles.

I start to lean in, she mimicks my movements. Our lips are now inches away from each other. I start to get nervous, I have been thinking about kissing Clare since we started at Degrassi and now it is finally going to happen. I suddenly feel a pair of soft lips on mine. A jolt of electricity surges through my body. When Julia and I kissed I felt sparks, but with Clare I felt lightning bolts.

She pulls away and I almost whimper with the lost.

"I have been waiting to do that for so long." I say exasperated. I look into her eyes, noticing shock written all over her face. Oh no what if she doesn't feel the same way anymore. Panick started to form.

"Clare are you okay?" I asked hesitant.

"Oh um ya I'm fine." She says still shocked.

**Clare's P.O.V**

When our lips met all I felt was this unknown feeling. It felt as if I was getting electricuted. It didn't hurt though, it felt like how my sister explained what sparks felt like yet ten times stronger.

I never had sparks when K.C and I were together, but when Eli and I kissed I felt more than sparks. I now know that him and I were meant to be together.

* * *

Sooo did you like the ending? Again Review and say if you want a sequel...pleaseeee


End file.
